


Knives and Rewards

by Neonlightsglow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Cutting, Drabble, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglow/pseuds/Neonlightsglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, Pine Tree looks his best when he’s naked and all tied up. Bill doesn’t know anything about waking up to Christmas gifts all nicely wrapped up under the tree, but he imagines this is pretty damn close...</p>
<p>Just a little Drabble I wrote for smut BillDip week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was the prompt for Monday, but I felt inspired to do it anyway. My bad that I forgot :P  
> So this normally isn't my style of smut, and the title makes me cry, but I thought I'd try anyways lol. Enjoy~

To be honest, Pine Tree looks his best when he’s naked and all tied up. Bill doesn’t know anything about waking up to Christmas gifts all nicely wrapped up under the tree, but he imagines this is pretty damn close.

“Mmmmphhh"

_Oh_

His adorable human is squirming now, waiting for Bill’s next move. Seeing the other so needy sends a jolt of pleasure straight down to his dick. He decides to reward his pet by straddling him again and grinding down hard. Pine Tree moans against the gag in his mouth and throws his head back in pure ecstasy.  
.  
Preferably, Bill would do without having to silence the pretty brunet beneath him. 

Too bad Pine Tree can’t hold in his screams. 

Therefore it was all just a precaution. After all, the last time they played this rough, the cops had been called to their apartment. To Bill, it had been hilarious, but Pine Tree had been so ashamed they hadn’t done this kind of stuff since then. It had taken a lot of begging for the brunet to budge on this matter and Bill wasn’t about to lose those privileges again. 

So even though Pine Tree’s screams alone were enough to get him off, Bill wasn’t going to take that chance.

Dipper bucked up beneath him and brought him back to the task at hand.

Right. Right.

Bill twirled the knife in his hand around his fingers and leaned in to inspect the damage already done. Two of the shallow cuts were still bleeding and the blond leaned in to lick them clean. A shudder passed through the body beneath him and the demon smirked. He trailed his tongue up to one of Pine Tree’s ignored nipples and lightly grazed his teeth against it.

Another groan came from his human and Bill relished in it.He ground down a few times for good measure and then sat back up again. 

Hmmm

Where next?

Bill hummed as trailed a finger up and down Pine Tree’s chest, passing over the many cuts and scars there. He glanced up to see lusty brown eyes as they tried their best to see where it would stop. It was cute really, how much he wanted more.

The demon counted down four ribs before he stopped and lowered the knife. With slow and careful strokes, Bill cut another small triangle into his pet’s skin. Dipper screamed in agony against the gag, but the pre-cum leaking out of his cock told a different story.

To reward him, Bill grasped both of their dicks and pumped a few times. Both of them jerked their hips to the movement and the friction made the blond moan. He was getting close and he knew Pine Tree wouldn’t last much longer either.

Red and bright, the fresh cut beamed off the creamy skin. Proud of his work, Bill reached out to run his finger through the small amount of blood collecting there and brought it to smear it across Dipper's dick. The brunet surged underneath him and the demon grinned. 

"Oh you like that, don’t you?"

Bill reached out to tug on his human’s hair and pulled him forward slightly to give him a better view. The demon fingers curled around Pine Tree’s cock and then he began pumping fast, smearing blood with pre-cum. 

Dipper is whining now and expressive brown eyes are scrunched up in pleasure. Bill scrapes his nails on the back of his pet’s scalp in order to try and open them. Sure enough it works and the blond uses this opportunity to twist his wrist and squeeze the tip just like Dipper likes it. It’s enough to make the brunet cum hard, shooting his load straight onto his chest and face. 

The sight almost makes Bill cum as well, but he has something better planned. He has to resist the urge to lick the cum off the other’s face and concentrates instead on how he’s going to use that to get off. The blond scoots forward, lifting himself slightly to make sure he avoids the cuts. He unties Dipper’s gag, and throws it off the bed along with the knife. The other gasps at being free and Bill uses this opportunity to move all the the way and push his cock into Pine Tree’s mouth.

It’s hot, wet and so good Bill can feel himself trembling. He has to brace himself by digging a hand into brown chocolate curls and the other on the head board. 

This was such a good idea.

His human immediately understands and begins sucking and bobbing his head. A tongue runs on the under side of dick and swirls around. Pleasure pools and coils in his stomach and he knows it won’t be much longer. Bill moves his hips to fuck into that smart mouth and match Dipper’s rhythm. He’s moaning uncontrollably now and doesn't do anything to silence them. To finish himself off, the blond slides his hand to the front of Dipper’s face and begin smearing the cum there. The sight is enough to push him over the edge and he cums into his human’s mouth with a few jerks. 

Pine Tree swallows it all and damn it’s so arousing.It almost makes him hard again. Bill forces himself to pull out and crawls back to untie his pet. He’s exhausted, but if he doesn’t do this now, Pine Tree will complain until he’s free.

The blond is rewarded for his timeliness because as soon as he’s released, Dipper tugs him down and rolls them onto their sides. Dipper mashes their mouths together and they make out for a bit until the brunet shoves him away.

“Now go get the first aid kit you asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not do the rest of the prompts eventually. We'll see ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
